


The Last Night (the best night of our lives)

by DrunnkIvy



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Self-Indulgent, angsty, kind of a happy ending?, look at the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunnkIvy/pseuds/DrunnkIvy
Summary: Soojin and Shuhua were dating for more than two years but they decided it was time to end things. Exactly one night after they broke up fate brings them together and they make a deal to have their last night.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Last Night (the best night of our lives)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song from a brazilian singer (this is the link if you wanna listen to it while reading https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaXt05BfLHg )
> 
> Please keep in mind that english it's not my first language.  
> @DrunnkIvy

Uma noite pra viver tudo (One night for living it all)  
Uma noite acordados (One night awake)

Soojin was at the park near her house, she watched as the sun set in the horizon, between the buildings. She was tired, hadn’t sleep not even a bit the last night or the day for that matter, the tears were always in her eyes it was almost like she couldn’t breathe without one single tear streaming down her face. Last night was the night that they broke up, her and Shuhua. They didn’t have an ulterior reason; they just didn’t work together anymore. Long gone were the days when they would leave her house and wander in the streets without a destination in mind, or the nights they would go out with their friends just to get drunk at some convenience store and pass out in each others arms when they would get home.

She can’t remember when they got so lost in themselves that they would go days without talking to each other or couldn’t remember the little things that put a smile in Shuhua’s face. If you would ask Soojin two years ago if she could see a future without her lover the answer would be a firm ‘no’ but right now she wouldn’t dare to imagine a hour with the other girl. Their break up was a mutual decision, they couldn’t make each other happy anymore and no matter how much effort they put into the relationship they didn’t know how to go back to their good days.

Their group of friends was utterly sad about the break up; none of them could imagine this day would come. Sure, they knew about the girls’ problems and conflicts but everyone though they would find a way back to the better days when they would be so fucking sweet that the group would fake gag at their cheesy demonstration of love. So when they told in the group chat the news Miyeon and Soyeon were quick to go to Soojin’s house with ice creams and old songs. Meanwhile Minnie and Yuqi took Shuhua to watch old horror movies in the theaters for the evening.

Uma noite pra roubar um banco (One night to steal a bank)  
Rasgar a roupa, apaixonados (Tear our cloths, passionate).

So after one day crying over ice cream and a night wondering where everything went wrong Soojin decided that go out for a walk was a good idea and here she was. At a old park that was too windy for her liking thinking about how things are going to change, how she needs to find who she is without Shuhua by her side. She wondered what the other girl was doing right now, was she fine? Did she eat all her meals? Did she remember to drink enough water through the day? Sure, things ended between the two of them but Soojin still cared for the younger.

As she continues to let her mind wander she fails to realize someone approaching from her side. It seems like Shuhua needed sometime to herself too and ended up at the same old windy park. The younger girl took her time to memorize the details in Soojin’s face, how the wind blow in her short hair, how the ends of her lips were shaped into a small smile, how her eyes were set on the, now dark, sky. Slowly she made her way to sit beside her ex, trying not to startle the girl.

Soojin felt someone by her side and she didn’t need to look to know who it was, she would never forget that smell. It was one of the perfumes she gave Shuhua one day just because it was smooth and reminded her of the girl.

Uma noite depois da noite (One night after the night)  
Em que a gente termina (That we broke up)

– You know I didn’t expect to see you so soon. – Soojin said in soft tone without looking at the girl beside her.

– Neither did I but I guess fate works in some weird ways. – Shuhua answered. The girl always believed in things such as destiny and parallel universe, she would go on and on about things like that and Soojin was always there listening and she loved the way Shuhua’s eyes would lit up talking about things she loved.

– Do you think we could still be friends without things getting weird? – Soojin asked suddenly. After all they had the same group of friends and would never ask for them to choose sides but everything was so new that they didn’t know how their dynamics would work.

– I think we can just not now, it’s all too knew for everyone. – Was all that Shuhua said.

– If we think about it we started dating after just a few months of knowing each other. Dating is almost all we know. – And it was true; Soojin was brought back to the day when they met. It was at a coffee shop well know in their city, Soojin was getting a latte when she saw Shuhua at a corner with a book in her hands and a laptop on the small desk. They don’t remember how but Soojin ended up sitting with Shuhua that evening and they spent the day talking and getting to know each other.

– Yes, I still don’t know how we ended up spending that whole day together.

They sat in silence after Shuhua answered. It wasn’t uncomfortable the girls had spent too many nights and days in that same situation, it was something they were familiar with, just being in the other’s presence. As time passed by their thoughts run wild.

– There were so many things I wanted to do with you, so many places to go, and so many coffee shops to explore. – It was Shuhua’s voice that broke the silence.

– Hm. – Soojin considered for a moment the younger’s words. – You know, this city it’s huge and somehow we ended in the same park at the same time, maybe fate it’s trying to tell us something.

– Do you think it’s some kind of signal for us to get back together? 

\- No, but maybe this could be our last night. – Soojin said and waited a while thinking if she should finish her thoughts or not and decided to let the girl know what was going through her mind, they didn’t have anything to lose anyways. – We could do everything we couldn’t do or relive our best memories together, I don’t know, it’s just a thought that crossed my mind. 

For the first time that night Soojin looked at Shuhua’s face, she had a contemplative look as if she was thinking about the pros and cons about what Soojin just said. The older girl took that time to analyses the features of the girl she loves. For Soojin it was the way Shuhua’s lips looked so soft and always carried a smile on them, it was the way the girl didn’t care about fancy makeup and always preferred the simple things. The way her eyes were so caring and innocent and naïve, it was the way every little thing falls perfectly in place on her face making Soojin spend minutes just admiring the beauty she has.

– I think we could do this. It’s not like we could get worse than we already are. – The younger said her tone soft and sweet like honey.

Nosso pacto, a última noite (Our deal, the last night)  
E a melhor das nossas vidas (It’s the best of our lives)

In a silence deal the girls started to walk through the city without a destination in mind just like they used to do. The cool breeze blowing in their hair, their hands touching occasionally while they walked side by side. Neither of them knew how much time had passed when they found themselves in front of a small coffee shop they had found in one night when Shuhua was craving a vanilla latte at 2am.

They looked at each other and a smile found its place on their faces and without saying anything Soojin entered the shop and found a table for them while Shuhua ordered their usual – iced americano for herself and a vanilla latte for Soojin – and got back to sit opposite to her lover.

– Do you remember when we started walking without a destination for the first time? – Shuhua asked before taking a sip of her drink.

– I surely do. We were bored out of our minds, all the girls had something to do already. We weren’t even dating back then I think. – Soojin let the memories of that day come back to her and a smile settled on her face.

– Yeah, I think it was the first time I felt something more about you, we spent hours at a random park sitting in the grass talking about anything and everything. – Shuhua let a small giggle escape her lips at the memory.

– It was the first time you rant about the universe. I remember you spent minutes explaining the theory of parallel universes for me and didn’t even realize it. – Soojin remembered.

– Please, don’t remind me of this. I felt so comfortable with you that I just let myself talk for almost an hour about something that I didn’t know if you liked or not. – Soojin found enduring the soft tone of pink that appeared on Shuhua’s face as the girl spoke.

– I didn’t mind listing to you, I really loved to see the light in your eyes when you talked about something you were passionate about. It was a good day and it’s definitely a good memory. – Soojin said and took the last sip of her latte. – You know I always wanted to go to the rooftop of some really big building and watch the city lights but I’m too scared to do it on my own.

– Let’s go then. We can go to some hotel; pretend we have a room there and get the elevator straight to the rooftop. – Shuhua had everything in mind already she just needed the confirmation of the older girl.

– But what if we get caught? – Soojin spoke with a little fear in her voice.

– Then we get caught, they can’t arrest us for spending sometime on their rooftop.

– Are you sure you wanna do this, Shuhua? – Soojin didn’t want to press the girl to do something she didn’t want.

– Come on, we wasting time. = And just like that the girls went looking for the biggest building they could find.

Uma noite no alto de um prédio (One night at the top of a building)  
Vendo a cidade por cima (Seeing the city from above)

After some time walking they found a place big enough for them to see a part of the city. The place was a well visited hotel and at this time a lot of costumers were coming back from dinner or from work. They waited until a group of people were entering the building and followed behind them like they belonged in that group. A little after this and the girls found themselves alone in the rooftop.

Soojin couldn’t stop staring the shining lights of the city below them. She took her time to memorize every detail knowing she would never have the courage to do this again. Shuhua just stood there smiling as she saw the content look on the older girl’s face. She remembered when she would do anything to always see that same look on her face. She would go out and come back with a teddy bear for her girlfriend because she knew that girl loved to sleep surrounded by it, she would get her hot chocolate on the cold days, she used to always leave notes on the girl’s bedside table when she was the first to wake up. All these memories were now long gone as their last moths were spent fighting or not talking at all. Shuhua couldn’t find the time and place when everything went downhill for them.

– The people out there seem so small from up here, don’t they? – Soojin’s voice brought the girl back from her thoughts.

– Yeah, we are so small. – Shuhua spoke as she looked down. The people were just small dots walking around the streets.

– I like watching people on the streets and trace a life for then in my mind. – Soojin’s voice was low as she got carried in her own thoughts. – Why don’t you give it a shot?

– Ok, let me think. – Shuhua searched for someone in the crowd. – See that person getting out of that cab? – She said and saw a nod from the girl beside her in a confirmation. – 

They going on a first date, they met someone online and they’ve been talking for some time now and they decided it was a good time to meet in person. They probably nervous thinking if their cloths are good, if their hair are not a mess. When they both finally met none of this will matter, the nervous felling will go away as soon as their eyes met each other. They probably going to some pub to grab a drink, they will talk for hours and wonder if they haven’t met before because they’re so comfortable with each other. The night will come to an end but neither one of them wants to let go yet so they walk and talk until the sunrise when inevitably they’ll have to part ways.

– Wow. – Waa all Soojin could answer.

– Sorry, I rambled. – Shuhua said passing her fingers through her hair awkwardly.

– Don’t apologize. I still like to hear you talking whatever comes in your mind. – The older answered with a smile.

– It’s your turn.

– Mhm, see that two girls over there? – Soojin said as she showed the girls at the corner of some old shop. She heard a small ‘yes’ from Shuhua and continued speaking what was on her mind. 

They spent some time on that rooftop imagining the most different stories for the people on the streets, talking about everything and anything just like the old days. The girls didn’t notice the hours passing by as their hearts felt at easy again.

Nós somos mesmo tão pequenos (We are small)  
Isso é a coisa mais linda (This is the most beautifull thing)

At some point the hunger got the best of them and they decided to go grab something to eat. They went to the same coffee shop where they first met and ordered their usual. As they ate in silence their minds were running at full speed with memories of all the times they went there, all the fights, all the stolen kisses, all the smiles. They spent more than three years going to that place almost religiously, the people who worked there were already used to the girls, they were almost friends. 

– So, what you wanna do now? – Soojin asked after she took the last bite of her strawberry cake. 

– I was remembering our first kiss. – Shuhua said looking at the older girl’s face to see if she would have any negative reaction but Soojin had an unreadable expression. – I though that maybe we could go back there only if you want of course.

– I don’t see why not it’s a really good memory and we always loved that place. Let’s go. – Soojin answered getting up and walking to the exit.

Uma noite de supernova (One night of supernova)  
Pois da morte vem a vida (Cause from death comes life)  
Uma noite pra sua loucura (One night for your madness)  
Que você guarda embaixo da língua (That you keep under your tongue)

The girls called a uber and after twenty minutes passed they were in front of a LGBTQIA+ club, that place it’s the place where anyone – from the community or not – can feel welcomed. The group of friends went here whenever they felt like celebrating or to just get some stress relief.

– It’s been some time since we’ve been here, I missed it. – Shuhua said as she pulled the other girl inside by the hand, something she was so used to do that she didn’t even realize she’s done now.

The club was relatively small, with some tables in the sidewalk, two rooms inside with one DJ playing some music from the TV show Glee, apparently it was the theme of the night. At the very end of the house were the bar with an old arcade machine that was barely functioning and to the sides were the bathroom.  
Shuhua guide them to the bar and ordered two cups of bear, while Shuhua was waiting for the drinks Soojin went straight to the arcade machine and stared to play street fight, she loves that game. Without realizing the younger stared at her ex, she sighs with the beauty the other girl exhaled. Soojin had a childish grin on her face, eyes completely focused on the screen, quick fingers dancing trough the buttons of the machine, Shuhua’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the big smile spread across the other girl’s face when she won.

Get a hold of yourself, Yeh Shuhua, the younger though to herself. 

Soojin went back to where she saw Shuhua waiting for her with their drinks in hand and a smile on her face.

– I almost lost, God it’s been such a long since the last time I played this game. – Soojin said as she took a sip from the bear feeling the cold liquid in her mouth. – Let’s get a table outside it’s hot in here.

As they made their way out Soojin held Shuhua’s hand without giving much thought to that. They sat on the only empty table and smiled to each other.

– Do you remember the first we came here without the other girls? – Shuhua asked taking a sip of her bear.

– Of course I do, Soyeon was with Minnie working on something in the studio and Miyeon and Yuqi were stuck at work. I remember they appeared after a while and found us kissing in one of the rooms. – Soojin recalled.

– Oh my god, I still remember the shock on their faces when they saw us, it was hilarious. – Shuhua said and both girls broke in laugh remembering their friends’ faces.

– I can’t understand their shock, we were so obvious at that time.

– I remember you checking me out when we met here. Oh man, you were so jealous that night. – Shuhua said finishing her drink.

– Ya! I wasn’t the only one jealous, you almost jumped on a girl who was flirting with me.

\- And you flirted back! I still can’t believe this, you knew about my feelings back then. – Shuhua accused the other girl.

– You never told me anything I only had my suspicions.

– Either way, if it wasn’t for that girl you’d never kissed me first. – Soojin didn’t wait for an answer and went to the bar to order more drinks.  
This time Soojin returned with two rainbows shots it was a mix of tequila, some Brazilian drink and soda and one more round of bears, the two girls drank the shots and talked until they finished their bears it was only then they thought it was a good moment to dance. 

The dance floor was full of sweaty body swing in the rhythm of some song that wasn’t Glee’s anymore. The beat now way sexier, there were some couples at the sides of the room kissing and enjoying their nights. Soojin took the lead and started dancing without taking her eyes from Shuhua, the latter was hypnotized by the felling in the older’s eyes. Their bodies quickly found their perfect rhythm and fit together. Soojin’s hands were all over Shuhua’s body, their heavy breathing perfectly matching. At some point Soojin turned her back to Shuhua while the younger’s hand found their fit in her waist. Soon enough they were in their own world, just them and the music.

When they started felling tired Shuhua ordered them one shot of tequila each and they’re back in the dance floor, everything was going fine until a specific song went through the speakers, it was the same song that was playing when they first kissed. Shuhua looked straight into Soojin’s eyes and suddenly they were back at that same night, foreheads touching, and bodies dancing in perfect sync and it took only one look into each other’s eyes and their lips were crashing together. The kiss was heated, hungry, a felling of goodbye in the back of their minds. Soon the song ended and so did their kiss, neither of them dared to speak about it.

– Let’s go. – Was all Soojin said while she guides Shuhua out of the club.

Uma noite pra correr no carro (One night to drive a fast car)  
Uma noite pra ver Deus (One night to see God)  
No seu cabelo embaraçado ao meu (Your hair tangled in mine)

They went to the park that was near the club, holding hands all their way there. As soon as they got there Soojin laid in the grass, eyes closed while she felt the world spinning only now felling the effect of the drinks she had. Shuhua just sat there looking at the stars.

– Do you think we made the right decision? – Shuhua asked, her voice low afraid that if she talked too loud the moment would break. She took a glance at the other girl seeing the confusion on her face so she explained. – The brake up, do you think it was the right decision?

Soojin took her time to gather her thoughts, thinking about what the younger said. She went through the events of that night, she thought back at everything that lead to this exact moment. And answered the pretty girl by her side. 

– I don’t think so. I know that this night made us feel like we can have all this again, that we can go back to our good days, but you know we can’t. We don’t know how to work together anymore. And it hurts to realize this because I still love you. God, I love you so much, Shuhua, but we’re not good for each other anymore. – She said, slowly, letting the words out in the softest way. – So I don’t think we made the wrong decision but we didn’t. But I wish we didn’t.

Shuhua knew that everything the girl said was true, there was no good in denying that. – I just wanted to make sure and I still love you too, by the way.

Shuhua laid by Soojin’s side and the latter rested her head on the younger’s chest. They spent some time enjoying the silence and each other company.

Uma noite pra você rir (One night for you to smile)  
Eu vou te abraçar tão bêbado (I’m gonna hug you whille drunk)

They went back to the same park that they first met that same night, Shuhua was singing along to some music that was playing in her phone while Soojin played with her fingers. A couple songs after and Soojin recalled one of their favorites memories and they went on and on in a sweet trip down memory lane.

– Can I ask one last thing, Shu? – The older girl spoke.

– Of course.

– Since this is our last night together can we pretend we didn’t break up yet? – Soojin spoke shyly afraid of the girl’s reaction. – I’m not ready to let you go yet. – She spoke when Shuhua didn’t answer her.

The younger knew exactly what Soojin was felling now, she wasn’t ready to let her go yet, to let them go. She pulled the older into a tight embrace as if she was holding her whole world in her own arms and if it was a few months ago the small girl in Shuhua’s arms truly were her world. – Of course, my love.

Uma noite com a certeza (One night with the assurance)  
Que fizemos tudo errado (That we did everything wrong)  
E a liberdade do abandono (And the freedom of letting go)  
Do futuro e do passado (From the future and the past)

They spent the rest of the night back to what they were in the beginning of their relationship: two girls madly in love. They ordered their favorite foods and drinks, played the playlist they made to each other after two months of dating, they held hands all the time afraid that if one of them let go the moment would break. They kissed and kissed time and time again holding into each detail so they wouldn’t forget anything. Shuhua teased the older and Soojin made the younger blush to the point that she looked like a cute tomato.

But time passed too fast and the sky started to change to soft pink and yellow announcing the start of the sunrise. The two girls were running around the park, chasing each playfully until Soojin took a look at the sky and suddenly she felt something wet on her cheek only then realizing that she was crying. She looked to the side and saw tears on Shuhua’s face too, they slowly stopped running and looked at each other.

Their eyes carried away more feelings than the words could explain. They could feel the bittersweet of the moment, how they were happier this night than they were in the last month, how this night would linger in their memory for a long time. Eventually they had to part ways but as Shuhua was walking away she took one last look at the girl she spent years loving and called for her, she made her way to Soojin with steady steps and when they were close enough she brought their lips together one last time. It was a sweet soft goodbye kiss, they could taste the tears on their lips but they were smiling when it ended. Without saying anything thing they went their separate ways both feeling the bittersweet in their stomach but knowing that this was the right thing to do. They had their Last Night and that was enough.

E eu vou correr tão rápido (And I’ll run the fastest)  
O vento no meu rosto (The wind in my face)  
Me secando o choro tão envergonhado (Wiping my ashamed tears)

Vem do meu lado (Run by my side)  
Num beijo a gente esquece (In a kiss we forget)  
O por que a gente deu tão errado (The reason we went wrong)

A mais bonita das despedidas (The most beautiful farewell)  
A melhor noite das nossas vidas (The best night of our lives)


End file.
